This invention pertains to culture collection and transport devices of the type utilized in doctors' offices and the like wherein a specimen is obtained from a patient. In order to maintain the viability of the microorganism obtained as a specimen, until such time as the specimen can be tested by a testing laboratory, the microorganism must be maintained, and must be put in contact with a culture-sustaining medium, such as Amies, agar or other media that will preserve the viability of microorganisms for in vitro diagnostic test purposes.
In taking a culture specimen, a culture collection and transport device must be such that sterility of the specimen collector, e.g. swab, is maintained in a sterile environment and can be handled in an aseptic manner after the specimen of the microorganisms has been taken. Thereafter, the culture collection and transport device must be capable of furnishing a life-sustaining medium for the specimen microorganisms so that their viability will be maintained until such time as adequate laboratory tests may be made. Thus, a culture collection and transport device must be sterile before a test specimen is introduced, must have a microorganism-sustaining fluid or medium for the transportational phase and, subsequent to the specimen taking, must be capable of maintaining specimen integrity so as to give accurate test results. Additionally, because millions of cultures are taken annually, the devices must be economically and feasibly manufactured and must be of relative low cost because of their single-use character.
Prior art devices have utilized glass ampuls, partial and rupturable seals to maintain a culture-sustaining medium in isolation from the specimen collector, usually a swab or the like, until such time as the specimen of microorganisms has been obtained. The prior art devices suffer in that they are difficult to manufacture and to maintain quality control over, are costly in the manufacture of the various components making up the culture collection and transport device and generally suffer from other shortcomings, which the devices of this invention overcome.